Put your trust in this
'Thumym' The entire realm was seen as a barren wasteland with not even a small speck of green for miles, in this place of what seemed like stripped earth lived one of the known most dangerous species, the Mitus. Tommy and Shade were traveling through this wasteland trying to find the answers to their problem. Night fell as the two had set up camp near one of the few empty caves using two spark rocks that generated fire out of thin air. "Well this is peachy." Tommy said picking up one of the cooking meats they had secured from one of the local wildlife, he bit into it and started eating. Shade picked up some meat and ate in silence. He felt like everything was gone. The wasteland could have used something to break the monotiny, but it fit his mood. Barren of emotion, and numb to thought. He felt vulnerable, powerless, ruined. On top of that, just sitting there put all of the cosmos in danger. "You have no idea." he said, finishing his meal. "What exactly does that mean Shade?" Tommy asked glaring at him, Okin then appeared after eating in space as he shrunk down to half his size and sat with his master. "It's too calm. Calmness always preludes destruction. Peace is a myth designed to placate people. Soon the peace ends, the carnage comes forth. Doesn't it seem odd that we were never given a time frame to deal with whatever is coming?" Tommy chuckled a bit as Okin was lying his head on his masters legs, "You might not believe me but you're actually staring at one of the Six who does keep the peace. It might be because you're not from this dimension but at most people often deal with their chaos on their own." Tommy said looking down at his emblem. "Only when someone stops to see the true way of things can the answers be clear." Tommy then laid down and looked up at the stars. "In my life before I found out about all this I would have agreed with you, peace is only an illusion, but given the responsibility of the entire universe on my shoulder, I think it can happen." "I held responsibility for an entire existence. I was only one of five who had the guts to try. An army was our foe, topped with living incarnations of the Seven Deadly Sins, and their boss. I hoped to lay my sword down forever after, but, as a Demon, I attracted alot of unsavory people. I had to fight again and again, just to protect someone I cared about. It's the same now as it was then. My blade will never part from me, nor will I from it. For me, peace will never come, just because I can never die." Shade said. "When I was young, I was like you are now. I thought that I could turn a blind eye to things and that peace could come. But it doesn't. In all lives, there's something that forces us to hate, to kill, to do things unsavory to speak of. Tell me, so long as life goes on, how do you expect peace?" "First off, don't assume you know who or what I am just because of Your histroy, second if a human like me could be chosen to lead five other members of different species to protect everyone then I do expect peace to be acomplished." Tommy said standing up and staring at the moon. "I've seen chaos in my own life, I watched my world turn upside down beacause of this entire experiance, but it has also introduced me to people who went through the same thing. It is that kind of will that pushes me to show the universe that a monkey like me could bring peace to the it." Tommy said raising his hand towards the moon. "Whatever you say kid. Maybe, one day, you'll see your dream come true. I hope so, because I'm sick of war and death." Shade replied. "I've lived a killer's life for years, I'm done." Tommy chuckled as he laid down on one of the mats he set up for their beds, "Thanks and Shade, you might not believe me but I hope you find the peace you want even if you don't think you deserve it." He replied pulling his blanket over him as Okin laid next to him. Shade laid down on his mat and smiled to himself. I wonder if there's hope for a monster like me... he thought, falling asleep shortly after. 'Morning' The dreaded heat rose up making much of the area seem like Warkus, many of the Hydras had retreated to their caves making it easier for Tommy along with his friend Shade to walk across to the town on the map that they had recieved from Quinkra. "Man, I wish Domi was here, he'd the only person who'd actually just wear shorts to enjoy this blazing heat." Tommy said wiping his head with a towel while his Instavine wrapped him up with gear for the condition around him. "Here you might wanna put this on, those clothes of your's might be fashionable but it won't mean jack if you're knocked out by the area." He said handing one to Shade. Before he took the Instavine, Shade removed his jacket, not wanting it altered in any way. When he touched the object in question, it altered his clothing to match the area. "Honestly, I don't like being roasted alive, but I prefer it to freezing to death." he commented, slinging his jacket over his shoulder. "Trust me, I don't think you could handle the types of frozen tundras some of the realms are known for." Tommy replied as he started climbing up the wall towards the top. "To me, cold weather is ammuntion for my power. I can use an ice cube to spear your heart, if I was put in such a position. Lucky you, I'm not evil anymore. Or...you should hope so." Shade replied, slightly laughing. Tommy shook his head kiddingly as he continued climbing up, after half an hour the two finally made their way to the top and saw the view of one big valley. "Man, it's strange that even though this is hostile territory, I can still admire the views of this place." Tommy said cracking his neck. "Hey check it out." Tommy said pointing at two shadowy beings who were walking somewhere with what seemed like a wild animal. "Who, or what, are they?" Shade asked, confused. Tommy pressed some buttons on his watch then instantly took a picture of the species which resulted on a page with them. "There called Mitus, not exactly popular among the realms to the point where they almost never leave their homes. Aiside from their unique ability to take on any shape and make almost anything out of their bodies, they're mostly conartists." Tommy said putting the file away. "It would seem that they live near here, which means we can talk to whoever's in charge about the power Quinkra asked us to find." "Well, you know more than I do. Even worse, I suck at being diplomatic, for anything." Shade replied, unable to think of how do deal with such creatures. "Take it easy, I haven't told you yet but everyone knows about my predecessors before my group was formed so we got some respect. We'll use violence as a last resort when dealing with them." Tommy said as he started to shadow the two Mitus following them towards their home. After what seemed like hours, the two followed the Mitus to their village near what seemed like a giant cave with crystals twice the size of any Hydra. "Moprito, it's a material often used as energy sources not to mention it's worth about one trillion dollars earth-wise." Tommy said suprised that they would be living right next to a gold mine of energy. "For one crystal? Damn, you could live like a king with just one of those. My old Demonic manager would love to get his toy fairy wand holding mits on something like this. Too bad I nearly killed him." Shade said with a sigh, remembering that week he spent at the beck and call of the Devil Himself. "Come on we gotta stay on task, the elder from this village must know the location of what we're looking for." Tommy replied as he casually got out of the shadows and started walking towards the main front gate. Shade followed closely, thinking of things long forgotten by a living man, or rather, he was the only one still alive to remember. The two casually approched the gates not noticing that two Mitus guards had disguised themselves as common rocks, the two guards then shaped themselves to be Hydra's twice the size of normal ones. "Who dares to enter the Mitus Captial?!?!!?" They roared charging up an energy blast. Out of nowhere Tommy roared which sounded alot like a lion as the two flinched and reverted back to their small normal form. Tommy took off his right glove and showed his Legendary Tattoo. The two instantly bowed. "Please forgive us my lord." One said as the other opened the gate. "Note to self, don't get on your bad side." Shade said, smiling. "Although that begs the question, how much political clout do you hold anyways?" "Haha, to be perfectly honest nonewhatsofreakingever." Tommy laughing as he put his glove back on and started walking, "My predesseors originally brought peace between the two first tribes, many of the people saw them as gods." Tommy said sighing as many looked in awe as he passed through with Shade. "The Six are not meant to get involved with politicians, we keep the peace between all no matter who they are, personally I hate politics." "I see. Personally, I say kill them all and re-create the system. It's all corrupt air-heads talking shit anyways. They say for the people, they mean for the people's wallets. It's been that way since the dawn of time, and no well-meaning attempt to change it as it stands will work." "Who knows? Maybe things will change." The two eventually made their way towards what looked like city hall as they entered, two Mitus escorted them to the main chambers as the two saw one Mitus sitting at what seemed like a desk. "Are you the leader of this village?" Tommy asked looking at him. "Yes, I am known as Tebo and I am honored to be in the audience of one of The Six Ancient ones." He said bowing down with respect. "Now what brings you all the way to this part of the galaxy?" "We seek the powers of legend told around this place." Tommy said crossing his arms. "Why would you and your companion want these devestating weapons?" Tebo asked in shock. "Because, if we don't, you'll all die. Something's going to wreck all worlds, and that's being polite." Shade said, a hint of fear and frustration in his voice. Not much could scare him, but the memories of what he saw still frightened him. Tebo could tell that the boy was afraid, "I might know where to find them but getting to the weapons is something completly different." He said pulling out a chunk of the wall to open a safe behind it. After punching in the numbers, he handed Tommy two maps. "The locations are on two different places, though I would suggest going after one at a time together. It is said that those who had these maps before went different times and were never seen again." Tebo replied. Tommy instinctivly grabbed the white scroll without thinking about it, "It's no trouble, we will go at the same time to both locations." He said opening it.